As The World Falls Down
by RocknKitty
Summary: HidaKona Things change in Akatsuki.Hidan and Konan are teamed up for a month,and the two don't know close to anything about one another.Of course,that changes after a while with an origami kunochi and a religious imortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, why did I make this fic? One reason is because I got into this pairing, and another is that I can't find any HidanKonan! DX so, I decided to make up my own, to try and encourage people to write HidanKonan 8D**

**Even though I know many people are gunna kill me for not working on my other fanfics, enjoy this one. I'm still thinking up more to it, but I have most of it I think ;D**

**Naruto, Akatsuki, and characters in fic don't belong to me. And, if I did own them…Sasuke wouldn't be around very long XD**

**(I know it starts out humourous, but it's kinda just the way I write, so I'm sorry)**

_**As the World Falls Down**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Leader-san, please, listen to what I'm saying." A masked man said to a figure behind a large wooden desk. On the desk were many papers, pens, forms, and wanted posters, along with several maps with marks and highlights throughout them.

The figure sitting at the desk sighed.

"Kakuzu…no matter how much you request for me to accept your deal, I'm not going to." A deep voice replied. You could hear the depression in the figure's voice.

The figure behind the desk was a man, about the age of thirty. He had red spiky hair, and on his forehead he wore a forehead protector, with four lines to represent a village, but a line was gashed in from side to side in the middle. He wore a black coat that went down to his ankles, with a big neckband on it, and it had red clouds decorated on it.

His eyes were hypnotizing, simply looking at them filled some people with curiosity and dread. They were grey, and resembled ripples in water. On the sides of his nose he had six piercings, and above his chin he had two fang-like piercings.

He looked strong and wise, and kept a serious face on no matter what. But at the moment, his face was a mix of serious, annoyance, and slight anger.

"No, you're not listening." The masked man, Kakuzu, replied somewhat angry. "Just think about it; I'm Akatsuki's Treasurer, and you're Akatsuki's Leader. You say what we do, when we do it; you control every action Akatsuki makes!"

Leader sighed again. "Yet I can't seem to make you silence yourself."

"And that includes financial actions too." The man continued, obviously not caring as to what his superior had just said.

"So, if you and I were partnered together, I could tell you what to do financial-wise, and you can still keep control over us." Kakuzu explained, for the seventeenth time. "What do you think?"

The Akatsuki Leader slowly turned his eyes to Kakuzu. His annoyance clearly shown through them, despite his serious face.

"Like I've said each and every time before," he said calmly. "No."

Kakuzu groaned and rolled his eyes. He placed both hands on the front of the desk.

"Leader, obviously you do _not_ see the logic to this plan-"

"And obviously you do not take _no_ as an answer." He said, intensifying his glare.

The masked man ignored it.

"And I'm telling you right now, again, that this is best for Akastuki!" He removed his hands from the desk, and paced left to right, all the while looking at his Leader.

"Right now, you could, and most likely _are_, paying too much for prices for common things, like food and clothing. If I was there at your side, I could tell you what to buy, since I _do_ know all the right pricings for such things, and save _you_ more money for later!"

"For you to later steal from under my nose, if that's your plan." The red haired man growled.

"Of course I would never do that." Kakuzu said, shaking his head. "I just simply want a better financial plan for Akatsuki, that's it."

"And my answer stays the same. _**N. O. NO**_." Leader said, putting his elbows onto the table, holding his chin on his folded hands, looking at his greedy, annoying…'_employee'_.

"I suggest you leave now Kakuzu, before you _really_ get me irritated." He said after, picking a random paper and pen and started to read through it, scribbling things here and there.

Kakuzu looked blankly at his leader as he stood in front of him, but you could tell that he was very annoyed and angry…no…pissed off.

He sighed. Then, his eyes widened slightly and he smirked.

"Very well." he said, starting to turn around and walk to the door. "Just don't be surprised when Akastuki goes _bankrupt_."

Leader twitched and his pen swerved on the paper. He took his eyes from the paper to the departureing man.

"What was that last comment, Kakuzu?" he asked, loud and stern.

The leaving man stopped. He smirked even more to himself.

"I said; don't be surprised when Akastuki goes bankrupt." He repeated, narrowing his eyes at his Leader as he turned.

The Akatsuki Leader sighed, and looked up fully from the paperwork to Kakuzu. "And how exactly will that happen?" he asked, curiously but calmly.

Kakuzu walked closer to the man behind the desk.

"Simple," he began. "I'm Akastuki's Treasurer, so I know where every cent of the money we have is kept, and the traps and codes to get to them. All I have to do is unlock all of those, take the money and go, leaving Akatsuki _completely_ bankrupt.

"With all of the money gone, you, Leader-san, won't be able to pay Akatsuki Members anything, and they'll see this as a chance to flee. With no money at your hand, you won't be able to pay for subordinates or other ex-nin to fetch them back. You'll lose your Akatsuki, and your…_dream_, for the future." The man finished with an evil grin, which could be seen slightly, even from behind the mask.

Leader stared at the man before him. How, _how_ he hated him, especially right now.

The Akatsuki Leader grinned slightly. "You always have a back-up plan, don't you Kakuzu?" he asked. He folded his hands together and rested his chin on them again.

Kakuzu smirked. "_Always_. I _always_ see that I have things my way."

Leader crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I have a feeling there's another reason you want me to be your partner."

"And what do you think it is?"

"Simple," he said. "You want to get away from your current partner; Hidan."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "You paired me up with him, so I wouldn't _kill_ any more of my partners." He growled.

"Which you haven't and won't kill him, so it all works out." Leader stated, a smirk on his face. He actually had fun sometimes annoying the hell out of his members.

"Look," Kakuzu said, hands on the desk once more. "I hate him, he hates me; simple as that. I've been with him for God knows _how_ long, and I'm sick of it! And this deal works perfectly, because I get to monitor Akatsuki's financial things, and I get the hell away from him."

"So you're really offering this deal to me for yourself." The red-haired man said nodding a bit.

"Yes, and you have to accept, or you'll face the consequences." Kakuzu glared at his Leader.

Leader was quiet for a moment. He shut his eyes, thinking of all the possibilities.

If he accepted, that meant that his current partner, Konan, the only _woman _in the organization, would be partnered with Hidan, a religious freak who complained about anything and had a mouth forty-five times worse than any sailor. He didn't like the sound of that, or the thoughts of what could happen to the innocent woman, who was also his life-long friend. Also, he wasn't sure if Hidan knew _anything_ about how to talk to or treat a woman.

On the other hand, if he didn't accept, his organization would go bankrupt, and everything that Kakuzu relied on to happen most likely would. Then, the great and fearless and powerful Akatsuki Leader would be _**screwed**_. Also, he wouldn't be able to help Konan or himself.

Finally, after a long while, Leader sighed. He slowly opened his eyes to Kakuzu.

"I'll make this offer with yours." He said. "I'll let you and I become partners, and Hidan and Konan, but _only for a month_. After that, we'll either see how the partnerships go, or how much Akatsuki has…'_saved'_."

Kakuzu grinned. "I accept, and I congratulate you for seeing the logic to my plan Leader-san."

The Akastuki Leader nodded, holding in the anger he had.

"Go fetch Konan and Hidan." He ordered.

He went back to the paper on his desk after. Kakuzu, hearing no further orders, nodded, still grinning to himself. Then he went to go bring the others.

**Next chap will have Hidan and Konan in it. This just explains **_**why**_** things happen. I don't like fanfics that don';t explain why or how things happen T.T I'm almost doen the next one, so hopefully I'll get it done soon! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is chapter 2 :O **

**Right, last chap explained about the partnership switching…ness…so, uh, yeah, this is their outtake of the situation I guess xP**

**Hidan, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?**

**H: she doesn't own any freakin' thing, ya got it?! She's just some whacked up cat girl whose father is a shark, and I have no bloody idea about how that works!**

**Kisame: MAN-SHARK! ****MAN****-SHARK!**

**RK:……thank you for informing them of my background Hidan. I'm certain that they all know by now how messed up I am**

**Hidan: no problemo freaky-cat-shark-girl**

**RK: (great, now he'll never let that go T.T) enjoy while I attempt to kill Hidan**

**Hidan: d'aw crap (runs for life)**

_**Chapter 2**_

On the ground laid a silver haired man, arms and legs spread out. He was wearing an Akatsuki coat, with no shirt on underneath and a chain pendant around his neck. You could see this because his coat was unbuttoned down to his waist, and you could see his nicely muscle toned chest.

He looked to be twenty to thirty, judging by his facial features. His eyes where shut and he had a small smirk on his face. This seemed very odd of course, because of the fact that the man had weapons of every sort stabbed into him. The final touch of the stabbing frenzy was a pike, which was stabbed deep into the man's chest, into his heart. Blood was around the man everywhere it seemed, and somehow you could still see the circle drawn on the floor the man was lying inside.

The room the man was lying in was dark, the lights were out and you could only faintly see the things in the room. All the contents of the room were a dresser, a desk (which looked liked it had never been used; once), a simple one-person bed, and a closet. But of course, everything in the room had at least one speck of blood-no-a "splash" of blood-on them.

Suddenly, a door opened, and it seemed that the man on the floor squinted his eyes from the new brightness.

"Hidan," a voice called into the room. Kakuzu took one step into the newly lighted room. As soon as he saw the man on the floor, he let out a loud sigh and flipped on a light.

"Hey!" the man on the floor shouted, snapping his eyes open. He glared at Kakuzu.

"When the hell did I say you could turn on the damn light?!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Like I would care otherwise."

"Turn the light off!" the man shouted again. "It's too damn bright in here!"

"Hidan, would you shut up and let me tell you why I'm here?" he asked.

"Would you shut up and turn off the light?" Hidan mimicked, giving Kakuzu a spiteful glare.

Kakuzu twitched with impatience. He quickly flew his arm up and turned off the light switch.

"_Happy?_" he growled between clenched teeth.

Hidan shook his head from side to side, his eyes closed. "The day you're finally fuckin' dead I'll be happy."

"Well, that isn't for a while, so I may as well tell you why I came to your hellhole of a room." Kakuzu said matter-of-factly. He glared at Hidan too.

"And the day you're immortality dies out I'll be happy to kill you." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so why the hell are you here?" Hidan asked, opening his eyes again to look at his teammate.

"Leader wants to talk to you, me, and Konan-san." He replied. "So get your ass moving and go see him."

Hidan growled. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good."

"So get the hell out!"

Kakuzu's eye twitched. "I hate you Hidan." He muttered, before slamming the door.

Hidan turned his head from the door to the ceiling. He blinked as he looked up bored.

'_I wonder what Leader wants.'_ He said to himself. _'He hardly ever wants to talk to me- he probably hates my guts. Meh, like I could care what that asshole thinks.'_

He sighed as he got up slowly from the floor. He now stood, and he looked down at all the weapons in him.

"Maybe I should get these the hell out…" he said to himself.

He lazily grabbed the handle of a kunai, and ripped it out of him.

"_**OW**_!" he growled. Despite the fact that he was used to this sort of pain, he hated it. He even hated the rituals and prayers that he followed so obediently. But hey, he was a very faithful and religious person. Simply because he _hated_ the _things_ in his religion, didn't mean he _hated_ his _God_.

He then threw the kunai over his back, not caring were it landed or hit, and then he proceeded to remove the other weapons.

About ten minutes went by when he had finally taken out everything and had stopped the bleeding from his wounds. When he realized just how much time had gone by, and how much Kakuzu and Leader were gunna bitch about him being late, he groaned. He didn't have enough time to fix the spot where he had impaled the pike. He did up his Akatsuki coat so it still showed his chest, but covered over the pike's wound. With that he started to walk to the door.

'_I still wonder what Konan has to do with this. I hardly even know that chick…'_

_**MEANWHILE…**_

A woman sat in a room, at a desk, where she was folding paper. The woman had soft blue hair, partially tied in a bun, but still let down with an origami rose in the back. She had a very feminine face and elegant hands. She had a shade of light blue eye shadow on, and had a little blue lipstick on her lips. On her bottom lip she had a stud piercing.

She wore an Akatsuki cloak, done up straight, and she wore high heeled shinobi shoes. Her look portrayed the image of a true Kunochi and Lady perfectly; she was beautiful to look at, but still a mystery left to be solved.

The room she was in was a simple bedroom, with two doors, one leading to a bathroom. The walls were painted yellow, and the ceiling was white. There was a bed in the room, and a dresser, a closet, a desk, and a low table that sat in the middle of the room. On the table were three china cups and a matching kettle, along with a few different jars containing herbs or teas.

Her eyes were fixed on the paper she was folding, making each crease precise. Quickly and gently her hands worked, without one papercut yet. She was a master at this art, the art being origami.

There was a sudden knock on the main door. The woman looked up from her work to the door.

"You can come in." she cooed gently. Her voice was very feminine, but sounded strong too.

The door opened slowly, and Kakuzu peeped his head into the room.

"Konan-san?" he asked, looking at her.

"Yes Kakuzu?" she responded to her name.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you; I hope I wasn't in the middle of anything." He said, trying to be as gentleman-like as he could.

Konan shook her head. "No, of course you weren't."

"Good," he nodded. "I've just come to inform you that Leader-san would like to speak to you, me, and Hidan right now."

She nodded her head respectfully at him. "Tell Pein I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes Konan," he said, bowing his head respectfully. With that, he turned to leave and shut the door.

Konan turned back to her desk to finish her activity.

'_I wonder what Pein's planning…'_ she thought to herself. _'And Hidan…isn't he that religious man that Kakuzu always complains about? I wonder what he has to do with anything…'_

She finished her origami finally. She made a small smile as she inspected her origami butterfly. She then made a hand sign with her right hand. Her finished origami butterfly twitched, and then fluttered its wings. It slowly lifted into the air, and then fluttered around the room, as if it had a mind of its own.

Konan gazed up at her work of art as it flew above her head. With her jutsu, she used her mind to control the butterfly's movements. She got up from her chair and tucked it into the desk neatly, while the paper butterfly flapped its wings gracefully to her side. It flew by the side of her head as she walked for the door.

'_And isn't Hidan our most fowl-mouthed member?'_ she continued to think. _'Won't this be an interesting meeting…'_

**Yes, yes it will Konan xP okay, NEXT chap will have the meeting, since this is already 4 pages long. I'll get the next one done up soon! And please review, it lets me know people are reading :3**


	3. Chapter 3

So…

…**LOL, BEEN A WHILE! (sweatdrops as she sees fans with pitchforks and other pointy objects)**

**ANYWAY! :P There are gunna be humorous situations in the fanfic, a lot perhaps, so I'm not sure if I'd exactly classify it as humour or not. If anyone thinks that I should, please tell me. And as a warning, somehow this chap came out really humourous x.X**

**Konan, if you please.**

**K: She doesn't own Naruto, and the idea of this fanfic belongs to her. She is a humble fan of the show and likes the pairing HidaKona (PEIN IS BETTER!)**

**RK:….aaaaand…?**

**K: (sighs and reads off paper) and she's the most beautiful cat-girl in history that the world has ever seen, and is so much better than Hidan**

**RK: damn straight ;D**

_**Chapter 3**_

Konan walked to Pein's _'office'_ quietly, with her origami butterfly fluttering beside her with every step she took. She eventually reached the wooden door. She lifted up her hand and knocked lightly at the wood with her soft knuckles.

"Come in," a familiar voice called out from behind the door. Konan lowered her hand and opened the door, walking inside. Once she was in, she shut the door quietly behind her.

She saw Pein behind his paper-filled desk, sitting tall and straight with a pen in his hand. She saw him look up from the paperwork he was filling out to glance at her.

"Konan, thank-you for coming in such record timing." He said, a light smile on his face.

"Now we just have to wait for Hidan to hurry the hell up." Kakuzu growled. Konan hadn't noticed him lingering around Pein's desk.

Konan politely walked towards Pein's desk, and stood in front of it. Pein looked at her face, that smile still on. He tilted his head and looked at the butterfly fluttering by Konan.

"Were you practicing your origami, Konan?" he asked.

"Not practicing. Simply making more art." She replied.

Pein was about to reply when the door busted open. Everyone looked to the door to see Hidan casually walking in, leaving the door wide open. He didn't even make one comment about his rude entrance.

"_Ten minutes_, right, Hidan?" Kakuzu scowled at the white haired man.

"So it took me a little longer, so what?" he snapped back. He walked up to Pein's desk, and laid his hands flat on the desk, leaning into it.

From Konan's view she could see his chest which had been stabbed; directly into the heart. She wondered how he could go through such pain without showing it at all on his face. More importantly, she wondered how in the world he got that kind of injury.

"So, explain to me what the hell was so important to interrupt one of my rituals." Hidan growled at Pein.

'_That might explain it…'_ Konan said to herself. Then again, she didn't have any idea what his _'rituals'_ were all about, or why he did it.

Pein looked up at Kakuzu with no expression on his face. He still faced Hidan, but turned his eyes to his left, where Kakuzu was standing.

"I see you didn't inform them as to why they were summoned." He said.

"It wasn't what I was told to do. You said to just get them." Kakuzu replied plainly.

Pein shrugged. Obviously he was in no mood for an argument. "Very Well."

"You know," Hidan interrupted. His voice was still angry. "Not one thing that either of you said answered my question."

"Then I will answer it." Pein said, eyes back on Hidan.

Konan made no expression, but simply straightened in suspense. Hidan seemed satisfied that his Leader was going to explain things to him. He pushed his hands off from the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

Pein continued. "I have had you both summoned to discuss matters of new partnerships."

"New partnerships?" Hidan interrupted again. Konan was finding it somewhat amusing how Hidan spoke whatever came to his mind. Even when it was interrupting someone, especially an authority figure like Pein.

Pein gave him an irritated look. "Yes, new partnerships. Hidan, you are no longer partnered with Kakuzu."

"…" Hidan said nothing. His face was blank, taking in the small sentence Leader said. "…You're serious?"

Pein now let out an irritated sigh. "Yes Hidan."

"FUCKING SHIT YEAH!" Hidan shouted. His face was bright and cheery; obviously he was overjoyed. His hands were in fists, tightly clenched, but not intended to hurt anyone.

Konan's mouth opened slightly as she looked at the sight. _'…I don't know what to say.'_ Then she realized something. _'If Hidan's no longer partnered with Kakuzu, does that mean that one of them is being thrown out of Akatsuki? Or-'_

"Leader, you finally do something right!" Hidan commented. He looked like he could hug Pein. He turned his attention to Kakuzu now.

"Heh, what do you think of that Kakuzu?" he asked with a smirk. "Now I don't have to listen to your constant money-ranting!"

Kakuzu's eye twitched at the insult. "And now I don't have to deal with your constant whining, bickering, ranting, rituals, worshipping, _bloodbaths_…"

Konan did her best to keep a straight face. The last word had her grossed out. _'Just…Just why exactly does Hidan take __**bloodbaths? **__That's…disgusting!"_ Though, deep inside she knew they were both over-exaggerating each other's bad habits.

"Phf, shut up asshole!" Hidan snarled.

"Are you both done?" Pein asked. Konan recognized his voice. He was starting to get annoyed.

Hidan and Kakuzu said nothing, but gave small nods.

"Good," Pein said. "Now, if I am allowed to continue." This roughly translated to, _"Shut the hell up and let me finish talking"_. No one said anything. So Pein started to talk.

"Also, You, Konan, and I will not be partnered together anymore either."

Konan blinked in surprise. _'Pein…and I…won't be partnered anymore…?'_

A loud groan filled the room. Everyone's eyes rolled and they looked at Hidan.

"Don't tell me I'm being partnered with our asshole of a Leader!" he whined.

Pein sighed silently. "Don't worry Hidan, you aren't."

"_Really?_" Hidan asked happily. His mood had changed from depressed to joyful. Then, his face looked confused and he blinked. "So who the hell am I partnered with?"

"Who do you _think _you're partnered with you moron?" Kakuzu spat.

Hidan snapped his head to Kakuzu's direction. "Shut up dickhead!"

"Gentlemen," Konan found herself saying. Everyone stopped and looked at her. She said less than Itachi at meetings, yet in this small summoning, she was willing to talk? And to stop Kakuzu and Hidan from fighting?!

"Please, let Leader-san continue." She asked gently, like a true kunochi. She only called Pein Leader when they were in front of other Akatsuki members. Unless it was Kakuzu. He was Akatsuki's treasurer, so he was used to seeing them both when he had to report to Pein.

"Yes, Konan." Kakuzu said quietly and in a low, irritated tone.

Hidan crossed his hands over his chest again. "Fine."

Konan nodded in respect. "You may continue, Leader."

Pein nodded to Konan in return. She saw his small smile on his lips. "As I was saying…I will tell you the new partnerships now, plain and simply." Everyone in the room was quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"The new partnerships will be Kakuzu and I as partners, and Konan and Hidan as partners."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hidan said immediately after. "Why did you put her name before mine? Am I less important or something?!"

Konan just stood there, somewhat troubled by her new partner. She didn't even know anything about Hidan! Only that he liked rituals, worshipped some weird God, and his name was Hidan. That was it!

'_Pein would never do this to me! Make me be partnered with someone I hardly know.' _She thought bitterly.

'…_He must have been forced to make these new partnerships…But for how long will these partnerships be in play? Forever?' _She was hoping that wouldn't be the answer.

"I simply just said the partnerships, Hidan."

"But seriously! Why am I partnered with the chick?" Hidan complained. Konan wasn't sure if he meant that because he was shocked at the new pairings…or if he was meaning it as an insult.

"Those are the new partnerships. They will only be for a month, and after that, the partnerships will go back to the…_normal_, partnerships. You will still carry out missions in your partnerships, like you would with your other partners." Pein replied firmly. He really didn't answer Hidan's question, he knew that, but he answered one of Konan's. He turned to Konan.

"Konan,"

Konan lifted her chin to show she was listening. "Yes?"

"You are dismissed. I will speak to you later about business." He said. Konan nodded. Then she turned around, and started to walk to the wide open door. She left, paper butterfly taking wing beside her.

She knew very well what Pein had meant. He was going to talk about the partnerships with her, to explain them. She was fine with that.

'_But me partnered with Hidan…This is going to be so much different than me and Pein.'_

Hidan watched the blue-haired woman leave. He blinked when he saw a white butterfly flittering beside her as she walked. _'When the hell did that thing get here?'_

"Hidan…"

At the call of his name, he turned around to look at Leader. "Yeah?" he answered.

"There is one matter I wish to discuss with you before you leave." His Leader said.

Hidan turned fully to him, arms again crossed on his chest. "Yeah, yeah. Tell me so I can get back to my damn rituals."

The look on the Akatsuki Leader's face was stern, serious, and, somewhat scary with all those weird piercings. Hidan of course thought it was stupid for a man to permanently damage himself to simply _look_ aggressive and mean. Especially since his Leader overdid it a little too much.

Now, his God _Jashin_, for example, was someone who was _born_ scary and intimidating. Personally, Hidan thought that if his Leader was to try and look like he was so almighty and frightful, he should take example from his God.

"Your new partner is Konan, the only female member in Akatsuki." His voice was stern and serious like his current look was.

"…_So?_"

"_So_," he said, imitating Hidan. "I do not want any kind of violation to come to her. Whether it be a simple gesture, a tap, or anything implying you would like something of her."

Hidan widened his eyes in shock at what his Leader said. He thought he was going to try and take _advantage_ of a woman? He was a religious man! No way would he ever do that to an innocent woman!

"Just what exactly are you meaning by that, _Leader_?" Hidan said his name sickly, to show his anger.

"He means no taking advantage of her." Kakuzu answered. Hidan could see the annoyed look on his partner's face. "So no trying to force her-"

"Dude, Kakuzu!" Hidan shouted. He raised his hands up in front of him, as if trying to stop their words from hitting him.

"You actually think I would do that to a woman? I'm a freakin' religious man! A _very_ freakin' religious man!"

"Hidan, I do not know you very well, so I don't know what to expect from you." Leader answered. "All I am saying is that is a warning. If anything does happen to her, Konan _will_ inform me of it. The punishment will be greatly severe."

Hidan scoffed. "What're you gunna do? _Kill me_?"

Leader was somewhat clenching his teeth Hidan could see. He was probably really pissing him off.

"Close to death." He answered aggressively.

Hidan let out an irritated sigh. "You know, I get really pissed when people say stuff like that; I really do."

Kakuzu growled. "Just shut up Hidan!"

"Make me!" Hidan snapped back.

"That is enough, both of you." Leader interrupted them. He had his hands held together and his elbows supporting his arms up. He held his hands just over his mouth.

"That is all. You are both dismissed."

Hidan immediately turned and walked to the door. He was just at the doorway when Leader called his name. He rolled his eyes. "_What?_"

"Remember what I said about your new partner." He warned again. "Respect her, and treat her like a woman, not like you do with Kakuzu."

Hidan wanted this conversation t be over. So, he ended it with a simple word.

"_Fine."_

Then he walked away. Back to his room, to finish his ritual.

**I DID IT! YAY! (happy dance) I don't know when the next chap will be up, but I'm finally getting back into this! 8D see ya all!**


	4. Chapter 4

New chappie

**New chappie. Wootz.**

**Kakuzu: you seem overjoyed (sarcasm)**

**RK; really?**

**K:….NO**

**RK: ugggghhhh! Dx I'm so tired, yet I can't sleep**

**K: and why not?**

**RK: because I slept for 14 hours today, because I was sick-.-**

**K: wow, that's how much Hidan sleeps every night, and he sleeps fine (glances over at partner)**

**H: STOP STARING AT ME YOU FREAK!**

**K:….yet his attitude never changes-.-**

**RK: (has fallen asleep on Kakuzu)**

**K:(sighs) okay, RK doesn't own Naruto or the characters. She simply loves the show to death, and she "wuvs" this pairing. She also likes poutine.**

**RK: poutiiiiiiine (drool)**

**K:…ew**

_**Chapter 4**_

Hidan was still swearing and muttering curses about Leader as he walked down the base's corridors. _'Do I __**look**__ like the type of person to take advantage of a woman? God! What assholes!' _He of course was willing to say "God", seeing as he would never use Jashin's name in vain.

'_This was all because of Kakuzu, I know it.' _He growled to himself. _'So now I'm partnered with that chick Konan. I hardly know her for God's sake! If she's the type of girl who gets mood swings by a simple comment, or starts PMSing randomly, I swear to Jashin I will __**kill**__ both Leader and Kakuzu!'_

He continued to walk down the corridors. Then, he saw a blue headed person just ahead of him, starting to open a door. _'It's Konan!'_ he said. _'I wonder what her outtake of this situation is.'_

"Hey, Konan!" he shouted. At the call of her name the woman turned her face. Even from his distance he could see the curiosity on her. Beside her he noted the white butterfly that fluttered beside her.

"Hey Konan." He repeated as he walked up to her.

"Yes?" she asked. Hidan noticed the fragileness of her face. Even by saying a simple word all of her emotion was shown on her face. Hidan kinda liked that.

"Just asking a few quick questions." He said plainly.

"What do you-" His eyes landed on the butterfly again. He watched it move gracefully by Konan, fluttering above her head for one moment, then sinking lower again. He had never seen a butterfly move like this. What kind of butterfly was that?

"Yes?" Konan repeated. Hidan shook his head for a moment, looking back into her eyes.

"What the hell kind of butterfly is that? I've never seen one like it before." Hidan stated.

"It's my own-I made it." She answered.

"You _what?_"

"I made it." She repeated. A small smile was starting to curve on her lips. "I work with origami you see, Hidan. I made this origami butterfly." She lifted her hand up, and the paper butterfly rested on her gentle hand.

Hidan was slightly confused. "So…you made it from paper, into that."

"Yes."

"And then breathed life into it so it flutters around like that?"

A small chuckle escaped her mouth. "I use a jutsu to make it fly. It's my own." She explained.

"Using my mind I can make the butterfly do whatever I want." The butterfly lifted from her hand and into the air. Hidan watched it flutter to him, and then around his head. Then it fluttered back to Konan, resting in her hair.

"I've never seen anything like that." Hidan said astonished. "So you made that hell of a jutsu by yourself?"

Konan nodded.

"Holy shit! You must be a freakin' genius!" he exclaimed. He saw her blush lightly.

"Not really, it's a simple art to master."

"Phf, like I'd ever be able to master something like that!" he claimed.

"Anyway," Konan said. "What did you need, Hidan?"

Hidan remembered his reason for shouting at her. "Oh, yeah! What do you think about the new partnerships? It's all because of friggin' Kakuzu, don't you think?"

Konan shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be so modest!" Hidan persisted.

"I'm simply saying I don't know if Kakuzu had anything to do with the new partnerships or not. It might have been Leader-san's idea." She said.

"Yeah, but why didn't Leader switch the other teams?" Hidan inquired, an eyebrow raised. She asked a question back.

"Then why don't you ask him about it?"

"I don't want to waste my time talking to that asshole." He said gruffly. He saw Konan twitch a little at that comment. _'Shit, now I probably got her angry or something.'_ So he made up an excuse form the top of his head to leave.

"Well, Konan, nice talkin' to ya and all, but I gotta go." He said with a small grin. The grin of course was to make the lie believable. "We'll talk later, yeah? Besides, we're partners now; we'll have plenty of time to talk!"

Konan nodded her head respectfully. "Of course we will, Hidan."

"Yeah, well, I got to finish up my ritual, so yeah, I'll see you later." He was just about to take a step forward.

"Hidan…What do you do in your rituals?"

He withdrew his head back a bit. His eyes shun with confusion. "Eh?"

"Your rituals that you do for your religion…How do you perform them?" she asked. He saw the curious look on her face. He also noticed how she tilted her head sideways a little.

'_She's…she's __**interested**__ in my religion?'_ Hidan asked himself. _'Wow…that is a huuuuuuge first.'_

Konan waited somewhat eagerly for Hidan's response. It was true; she _was_ interested in Hidan's religion. What was it about? How popular was it? Who was the God that he praised? Why did he join his religion? All these questions she had thought up before from time to time. And now, she would actually be able to get answers.

For one, she was curious about Hidan;s religion because she had never _known_ a religion before. Being with Pein for practically all her life had left her somewhat isolated from the rest of the world. Sure, she knew about other places, countries, people, and things, but Pein was very protective over her. After all, she _was_ his last living friend. And after he had come to the conclusion that he was a God, she hadn't really wanted to show interest in other religions, even if she didn't believe in them. She didn't want to anger or hurt her dear best friend.

So she waited for his reply. Her paper butterfly twitched and flew in the air as she patiently waited. Hidan put on a little smirk.

"You're actually interested in my religion?" he asked.

"Well, yes." she said. "I'm curious, that's it."

Hidan scoffed. "You're serious? You are actually interested in my religion?"

Konan nodded. "Why? Is something wrong with that?"

Hidan let out a small laugh. "Oh, of course nothing's _wrong_ with it. Just out of all the years I've lived, not one person has ever had an interest in my religion!"

Konan widened her eyes slightly. "Really? Not one person?"

Hidan shook his head. "Nobody."

"Oh." That was all she could say. "But why would people not be interested in your religion?"

"Ugh, it's a huge-ass long story." He groaned. "I wouldn't be able to explain it all in one day."

"Then why don't we talk about it later?" she asked.

"Huh?"

Konan put a friendly smile on her face to convince him. "We should get to know each other more; we're partners now. We can maybe figure out a battle strategy together for future fights. And in the meantime you can tell me all about your religion. How does that sound?"

Hidan blinked slowly. "I…guess…so?"

Konan nodded gratefully. "Excellent. When shall we meet?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow to show his confusion. "Uh, whatever works for you is fine. It just better not interrupt my rituals."

Konan lightly shook her head. "Of course not. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, fine, works great!" Hidan nodded at each word. Obviously he had other things on his mind. Most likely his rituals. "See ya then."

With that he walked off past Konan. She turned her head to watch him leave for a bit. Then, she sighed.

'_This is going to interesting.'_ She thought to herself. So, she walked into her living space and shut the door gently.

**oh, so you all know, i srated this on tuesday night. so yeah,I stuck with teh intro xD sorry it's short, I was kinda brain dead today ;-; see ya next time!**


	5. Another Announcement and Preview

**Heh, I hate it when I can't get new chappies done in time DX forgive me everyone, please ;-;**

**Anyway, I thought I'd tell you all that I will be away this weekend. I'm going to Polaris 22, or the "Star Trek Convention" in Toronto here in Canada. So, I guess if anyone else is going, I might see you there! 8D **

**To spot me out I'll be cosplaying as Orochimaru (Yeah, I was Sasuke at Anime North, and now I'm Orochimaru. LOL) on Saturday, all day most likely. I'll also be going as Dark Link with a shirt that says, "Come to the Dark Side…We have Cookies". So if ya wanna say hi or something, keep an eye out 'fer me! Just call out RocknKitty if worse comes to worse XD**

**I guess that's it. I don't know when the newest chappie will be done. I'm procrastinating it, and I'm kinda stuck X.X**

**Oh yes, and please review for the story. I would like peoples' input.**

………**and because I'm so bored waiting to go to the convention, let me post up a preview of the chapter, with what I have so far! **_**Because I wuvez you all 8D**_

**Sorry this is getting so hard to write everyone. I really hate how it's working out when I try to write it DX and it has been quite a while since I started writing this (sweatdrops)**

_**PREVIEW **_**OF CHAPTER 5**

A light knock was heard on Konan's door. It had been a few hours since her meeting with a few of her fellow Akatsuki members, and when she had heard the news that Hidan was her new partner.

Konan walked to the door, already knowing who was there. She opened it and smiled. "Hello Pein."

Her old friend smiled back at her. When Pein smiled, it was only for and to her. "Konan."

She moved out of the doorway. "Please, come in for some tea."

He nodded and started to approach her. "Yes, that would be nice. I also have some things to talk to you about."

Konan nodded in understanding. She then shut the door. She walked to the small table in the middle of her room as did Pein. They both took seats on the floor across from each other. Konan almost immediately started serving tea in the cups.

She started the conversation that Pein had to discuss with her. "I take it you did not want to put these new partnerships into play."

"I will tell you, it wasn't my choice." He replied. He could tell Konan these things. Who would she tell anyway? She really only talked to Pein.

"So whose choice was it?"

"Kakuzu forced me to make the partnerships."

She looked to him as she handed him his tea cup. One of her graceful eyebrows was raised, and an amused look was on her face.

"Kakuzu _forced_ you?"

He took his cup with a small scowl on his face. "He said that if I didn't make the partnerships, he would steal all the money our organization has, and we would go bankrupt."

Konan's look of amusement was gone but her eyebrow was still raised. "How would he do that, exactly?"

Pein took a drink from his tea before answering. "He's Akatsuki's treasurer. He knows where all the money is kept, how much we have, etcetera."

"Right," Konan said, also taking a drink of her tea. "Why _did_ he want these partnerships anyway?"

"He mainly wanted to be partnered with me to monitor how much I spend for Akatsuki's needs."

"And the other reason would be…?"

He smirked lightly. "He hates being partnered with Hidan, so he found a way to escape him for a while."

She couldn't help but smirk somewhat too. _'Kakuzu is one tough person to bargain with. He's a genius when it comes to things being played his way.'_

"I just can't wait for next month, when I get to partner him with that loud-mouthed idiot again." Pein chuckled.

"As for the time being, _I_ am partnered with the idiot." She reminded him.

He stopped laughing and looked to her. He had a small frown on. "I didn't want you paired with him, you know that."

"I know." Konan said taking another drink from her tea.

Pein followed her and took a sip from his. "Konan," he said after. "I want you to know that if anything happens to you in the next month, you tell me."

She raised her eyebrow and a small look of confusion went over her face. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying," He put his hand over Konan's which was casually on the table. He looked hard into her deep blue eyes.

"That if Hidan tries or does anything to you, I want you to tell me. If he even makes you feel a little uncomfortable by doing something, you tell me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Konan smiled a little, to show she appreciated his thoughtfulness. He always did whatever he could to keep her safe and protected.

"Pein, that is very sweet of you." She said. "But, I'm not sure that Hidan will ever do such a thing. He seems more interested in his rituals than a woman." She laughed a little to show her humour.

Pein's expression didn't change. "I'm not sure what kind of person he is, or what to expect from him; asides from complaints and whining." He griped her hand a little.

"I want you to understand that even though I'm not partnered with you right now, I still care for you." He said.

"I know that, Pein." She said. She removed her hand from under his. Then she patted it. "I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll tell you. But I assure you that I'll be fine. I can take care of myself now."

Pein smiled before taking back his hand. "Of course. What kind of woman and kunochi would you be if you couldn't?"

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. _'I love it when she smiles. It makes her so beautiful.'_

"Alright then," she said. Konan started to get up. "If you do not mind Pein, I have some errands to do."

He nodded and got up as well. He could feel disappointment that he couldn't stay with her longer.

"I'll talk to you soon, Konan." He said as a good-bye. They both walked to the door, and she opened it for him. He looked back to her. "Forgive me for these partnerships."

She shook her head. "It isn't your fault."

He smiled lightly, and then walked away. Konan shut the door after.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan lazily opened his eyes. He laid sprawled out on his bed, the bedsheets not even on him. He yawned, not caring what time of day it was.

This was how he spent some mornings. Sleeping in until it was noon. Since he didn't have any meetings, missions, or anything to attend to, he could spend his day lazing around. Besides, he had his last meeting yesterday with Leader, Kakuzu, and _Konan_, his new partner.

'_Wait…'_ he thought remembering her face. _'There's something I have to do today…'_

He raised an eyebrow, and looked up in thought. Nothing came to mind of something he had to do today. He shrugged it off with a simple word. _'Meh.'_

Hidan rolled his head to the side to see what time it was. He made out the time _quarter_ _after one_ on the cracked glass of his clock. He rolled his head back. Hidan stared at nothing for a moment, before sighing and getting up. He put his feet on the floor, still sitting on his bed. He was only wearing his pendant around his neck and a pair of ninja pants.

Rolling his shoulder and rubbing the back of his neck, Hidan got up. He yawned again as he walked through his room to the bathroom.

A half hour later Hidan walked out of the bathroom nice and clean. He had taken a shower, brushed his teeth, combed and gelled out his hair; his usual cleaning routine. Hidan was actually a _very_ hygienic person. He made sure to maintain good hygiene. So the 'cleaning yourself' part he had. He only lacked the _cleaning your __**home**_ part.

His stomach started to growl. _'Damn, I need some food.'_

He walked to his fridge and pulled open the door. He grabbed out a can of juice and drank. After a gulp he walked over to his window. It was stuffy in his room, so he decided to put the drink down and open the window. When it was opened he leaned back against the wall, his bare back touching it, and just relaxed.

He stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the scene. Of course in Hidan's mind he was canceling out the disastrous room. All he was doing was paying attention of the scenery outside. He was lucky to have a window in his room. Kakuzu didn't, because he didn't live on the edge of the wall of the hideout. Hidan did, while Kakuzu habited more to the center of the underground building.

'_Either way, who gives a shit?'_ he thought. _'He deserves it, for screwing around with the partnerships. Heh, I'm glad to finally be away from that ass though.'_

Suddenly something caught his violet coloured eyes (and it wasn't Itachi xD). He took a whiff of his juice and gazed at the insect flying into his room. It was a brightly coloured butterfly, its body was black and its wings were yellow and orange. It fluttered around swiftly, going one way, then another simply. It made its way into the apartment. It hovered around Hidan for a moment, and then fluttered on the windowsill. The whole time Hidan had watched, a blank expression on his face.

He remembered what he was supposed to do today. _'Oh shit.'_

In one leap he had thrown his emptied can on the ground, grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and slipped it on, saw the time _two o'clock_ and had proceeded out the door. During the whole time of less than one minute, he had let more curses and swears out of his mouth then he had ever heard himself say. Why and _how_ could he forget his meeting with Konan this afternoon?

Hidan ran down the empty Akatsuki corridors. He twitched his eyes left and right, looking down the hallways, trying to remember his way. Now, which one of these hallways led to her room…?

Konan in the meantime was just preparing some tea. Hidan might want some for when he came, which would probably be soon. She put out some snacks too, in case either of them got hungry. Who knew how long they would be talking with one another?

'_Then again,' _she thought. _'He seems more interested in his rituals than having a conversation with someone.'_


End file.
